Um Conto Medieval
by Larc Owenl
Summary: Um casamento planejado faz com que a princesa fada Owëna fuja de casa com a ajuda de sua melhor amiga elfa Isil e do pirata Matt. Mas ao fugir de seu reino ela mal imagina os perigos que a Terra Média pode lhe mostrar.
1. UM CONTO MEDIEVAL

**UM CONTO MEDIEVAL**

**RESUME:**  
Um casamento planejado faz com que a princesa fada Owëna fuja de casa com a ajuda de sua melhor amiga elfa Isil e do pirata Matt. Mas ao fugir de seu reino ela mal imagina os perigos que a Terra Média pode lhe mostrar. Pode ser visto como crossover de Piratas do Caribe, Os Sete e SDA. Porém, todos os personagens são de minha autoria e completos direitos autorais.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**  
À minha best friend _Heloise Sperandio_, que me ajudou com as idéias do conto e me inspirou à fazer a Owëna...  
À todos que apoiaram e incentivaram a continuar esse conto...  
Aos futuros leitores desse Conto que o apreciem.

**EXTRAS:**  
Esses extras foram feitos por mim, com base em uma seleção de atores que fiz junto à Helo. Os atores todos são muito conhecidos, e os meus talentos com edição são terríveis... Mesmo assim, decidi colocar aqui mais por diversão mesmo! Espero que apreciem! -

_OBS:_ A maioria dos personagens foram inspirados em pessoas de nosso convívio, mas realmente pensamos em alguns desses atores na hora de imaginar o roteiro... Enjoy!

- www(ponto)medie(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Entrem nos links da sessão "Castazes", logo abaixo da lista de personagens.


	2. Cap1 Astarte, o Reino das Fadas

**_Capítulo I – Astarte, o Reino das Fadas_**

Uma noite de luar e festa tomava conta de Anatel, no centro do reino das Fadas. Todos dançavam, comiam e bebericavam magicamente, comemorando a entrada da primavera e uma decisão de sua rainha.  
A clareira em frente ao castelo real estava completamente enfeitada com folhas de outono alaranjadas pela estação e por lanternas espalhadas por todas as árvores locais. Flores e frutas frescas, alem de doces e outras gostosuras que se estendiam por uma mesa enorme vestida de uma toalha mágica que refletia a luz das estrelas e da lua já alta no céu eram servidos aos convidados, todas as famílias de Astarte.  
Um grupo de músicos tocava melodias alegres enquanto os convidados dançavam e bebiam hidromel. Vestiam roupas leves que esvoaçavam entre os vaga-lumes da noite iluminada. Apenas uma fada, dentre todas, não se divertia.  
Owëna Wilwarin era a princesa herdeira do reino das fadas, seus cachos ruivos apresentavam mechas loiras em sua extensão, dando a ela um ar belo e jovial. Seu rosto pleno e levemente arredondado lembrava a lua cheia, com a exceção de suas bochechas rosadas. Owëna estava em cima da árvore mais alta da floresta do reino, em seu último galho, abatida. Sua mãe, a rainha, havia decidido que ela se casaria com um sereiano de um dos sete mares governados por seu pai. Ou como ela o via, um aristocrata medíocre cuja presença ela agourava.  
Seu pai não era um fado, e sim um sereiano. Infelizmente, pra ela, nem mesmo ele, o rei dos mares, podia fazer muita coisa, a não ser apoiar a rainha a juntar os reinos da terra e dos  
mares através do casamento de Owëna. Estava encurralada. Poderia até ser que esse tal sereiano, de nome Marfacel, não fosse tão mal. Mas só a idéia de ser forçada a se casar com alguém que não queria e mal conhecia a fazia enjoar. Queria ser como qualquer outra fada de seu futuro reino e casar por amor com quem desejasse.  
- Windë! – chamou a rainha Nya, sentada na ponta da enorme mesa, vestida formalmente, num misto de fúria e decepção pela ausência de sua filha. – Ache Owëna e a traga para a festa nem que seja amarrada. – disse a senhora de cabelos bem louros num corte chanel.  
- Sim, senhora rainha.  
Isilmëwa Windë era um tipo de faz-tudo para a realeza das fadas. Apesar disso, não era uma fada, e sim uma elfa. Tinha cabelos negros que a destacavam dos outros integrantes do reino. Tinha um semblante jovem e sem emoções, seus olhos azuis eram inexpressivos e tão profundos quanto o mar. Seus trabalhos eram muito bem realizados e tinham completa confiança da rainha, além de ser uma das melhores amigas e segurança pessoal da princesa.  
- Owëna... – disse pulando em saltos élficos até o último galho para onde a princesa havia voado. – Sua mãe mandou-me buscá-la para a comemoração... E parecia um tanto furiosa, se me permite uma observação...  
- Deixe que ela aproveite da festa sem mim, Isil...  
- Mas, princesa...  
- Se isso é necessário, Isil, é uma ordem!  
- Está certo... O que devo dizer à rainha então?  
- Diga a ela que pareço indisposta e que me encontraste dormindo...  
Com um longo suspiro, a elfa saltou para trás nas árvores e sumiu num piscar de olhos de Owëna. Não ia comemorar a perda de sua liberdade com ninguém.

A noite serviu para ajudar Owëna a dormir e esquecer um pouco de sua difícil realidade. Observando-a dormir, estavam Isilmëwa e Ardwinë, uma fada camponesa, amiga de Owëna que sempre esteve com ela, desde criança. Era um pouco mais baixa que as duas, e usava um utensílio camponês sobre seus cabelos que deixavam apenas à mostra algumas mechas de seus cabelos castanhos. Olhavam a outra dormir em seu leito de flores e folhas com pesar.  
- Olhe como ela está sofrendo, srta. Windë... Até mesmo em seus sonhos aquele maldito Marfacel vem a incomodar... Amaldiçoado, sem vergonha...  
- Basta, Ardwinë... Guarde suas palavras maldosas para os gnomos... Eu sei do estado da princesa e, infelizmente pra rainha... Eu penso ter a solução...  
- E qual seria ela?  
- Nem a você poderei dizer por enquanto, minha amiga... Apenas peço que faça um favor... Entregue esse pergaminho a Owëna e apronte as malas de viagem dela para amanhã à noite. – disse estendendo um pergaminho amarelado que tirou do meio de suas vestes.  
- Como é? Vais fugir com ela?  
- Isso ela é quem vai decidir. Só não posso deixa-la casar com o tal sereiano. Pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem, vou estar longe. – Isilmëwa já ia saindo ao falar a última palavra quando Ardwinë a impediu.  
- Aonde vais?  
- Dizer a Nya que estou partindo de Anatel logo amanhã.  
- Ela vai desconfiar que você levará a menina.  
- Não, não vai.  
- Mas e se acontecer?  
- Não vai acontecer.  
- E se...  
- Já chega, Ardwinë! Se o que quer é impedir a felicidade da princesa, diga-me! Por mil duendes...  
- Quero ir com vocês para garantir!  
- Logo imaginei... Seu dever é ficar aqui e servir Nya, assim como seus pais em meu lugar. Por falar neles, Sëlphin e Larpus iam me acusar de duplo seqüestro... E de penas já estou cheia.  
- Está certo... Farei o que me pedes.  
- Obrigada Ardwinë... Pode ter certeza que está fazendo o que é certo. Além do mais, preciso que me informe dos acontecimentos de Astarte. – disse a elfa séria e calmamente enquanto pulava um galho e reverenciava a fada se despedindo. – Podes entregar isto a Owëna assim que o sol se por?  
- Sem problema algum... Apenas me responda uma coisa, srta. Windë... – a elfa apenas inclinou a cabeça indicando que perguntasse. – Por que está fazendo isso...?  
-... – seguiu-se uma longa pausa, onde Isil mirou a lua antes de responder. – Digamos apenas que... entendo como ela se sente... 

- Então... Vai deixar nossos serviços e voltar a vida de andarilha?  
- Sim senhora. – disse a elfa sem encarar a rainha, em meio a uma reverência respeitosa à frente do trono real.  
- E por que o fazes tão de repente?  
- Soube por meio de aves da região que meu irmão chegará de navio à costa nas próximas horas. Viajarei com ele.  
- Entendo. Muito bem, és livre de suas obrigações para comigo, elfa. Espero que façam boa viajem. Dar-te-ei algumas moedas de ouro como recompensa por seus serviços.  
- Agradeço a gentileza, mas viajarei do jeito que cheguei... De bolsos e mãos vazias. Assim me despeço, rainha. Foi uma honra. – saiu então da sala, deixando os aguçados sentidos curiosos da rainha desconfiados de sua repentina partida. Ela nunca entenderia os elfos, e muito menos seus planos mirabolantes.

A noite caía rapidamente e cobria de escuridão todas as partes de Anatel. Como Isil pediu, Ardwinë preparou as malas da princesa antes mesmo do por-do-sol e aguardou até que ela terminasse seus afazeres e voltasse ao seu quarto para contar sobre a partida da elfa.   
- Como é? Quer dizer que a Isil vai embora e nem se despediu?  
- Na verdade, ela deixou esse pergaminho pra senhorita. Disse-me que era para entregar-lhe apenas agora quando o sol se fosse.  
- Típico daquela elfa maluca... – Owëna começou a ler o pergaminho atentamente. Seu rosto foi se abrindo num sorriso amplo conforme lia. Suas mãos delicadas pararam enfim na testa numa feição cômica. – Ela é louca!  
- Apesar de não gostar muito daquela esquisita, apóio a loucura dela dessa vez... É o único jeito de você ser feliz, minha amiga... Já fiz suas malas e a srta. Windë deixou uma capa élfica de camuflagem para a senhorita.  
- Ardwinë... Mas e você, vem junto?  
- Como a elfa disse... Meu lugar é aqui... E ela não vai te seqüestrar por muito tempo. Só até as coisas por aqui esfriarem... Agora vamos. Ela já deve estar chegando pra lhe buscar.  
- Obrigada Ardwinë... – disse abraçando a amiga. – Eu sempre mandarei notícias.


	3. Cap2 O Navio Pirata no Royal Port

**_Capítulo II – O Navio Pirata no Royal Port_**

- É troca da guarda, está pronta para ir, princesa? – um vulto na janela de ébano fez com que as duas fadas pulassem em meio a mais um abraço.  
- Mas eu ainda nem fiz as...  
- As malas estão aqui, srta. Owëna... – disse Ardwinë entregando as malas a Windë. – Apenas vista essa capa. – sorriu.  
- Vamos rápido. Esta é nossa última chance de sair daqui ainda hoje. – disse parecendo um borrão ao saltar janela afora.  
- Certo. – concordaram as fadas voando janela afora em alta velocidade em direção ao meio da parte mais densa da floresta. Alguns pequenos animais curiosos em meio às densas árvores acompanhavam-nas ao mesmo tempo que grilos cricrilavam em meio à mata. No momento em que chegaram à uma parte em que a floresta abria um rastro por entre si, elas sabiam que o caminho ficaria mais perigoso.  
- Aqui vocês se separam. Para lá o reino é cheio de armadilhas, não conseguirei proteger duas fadas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Tudo bem, concordo plenamente com o que diz. Adeus srta. Owëna. Seja feliz!  
- Obrigada por tudo, amiga! – disse sendo puxada por uma elfa que corria e a desviava de muitas armadilhas, numa velocidade tão surpreendentemente alta que ela mal podia enxergar o que as tentava atingir.  
Um rio de fogo mágico separava duas partes da floresta já no final do reino. Depois deles, arqueiros fantasmas as esperavam, cegos, mudos e inconscientes da vida. Apenas lançavam flechas ao pressentirem movimento na mata. Ao primeiro passo de Isilmëwa e Owëna na mata, uma flecha passou frente aos olhos delas, chiando como se encantadamente enfurecida.  
- Como passaremos por elas, Isil? – perguntou a fada assustada.  
- Vou tentar te levar em segurança até o outro lado. Não se mova. – a elfa pegou a fada nas costas e cerrou os olhos em silêncio, tentando apenas pressentir as flechas, sem vê-las.  
Alguns minutos depois, a elfa começou a correr com a fada em seus braços, como se não pesasse nem ao menos uma grama. Owëna tentava acatar as ordens da amiga, mal podendo acreditar tal velocidade alcançavam. Flechas passavam zunindo furiosas muito próximo delas, mas eram tão velozes que a fada apenas ouvia seu ruído pelo ar. Forçou seus olhos tricolores de fada mais fundo e pode ver uma flecha, apenas uma, vindo em sua direção.  
- Isil, tem uma vindo pra c... – disse a fada, virando o corpo levemente para o lado contrário.  
- Não se mova, Owëna! – o alerta veio tarde demais. Isil puxou a fada para o lugar de antes novamente. Uma outra flecha acertara de raspão o braço de Isil.  
- Desculpa... Não pude... – a fada tentou se desculpar.  
- Esqueça, vamos sair logo daqui.  
Correram ainda mais rápido dessa vez, alcançando finalmente as fronteiras do reino.  
- Malditos mortos-vivos... São tantos e tão bem posicionados que é impossível desviar de todos eles... – disse Isilmëwa depositando uma princesa espantada na grama já fora dos domínios de Astarte. – A rainha deve ter preparado isso propositadamente pra mim...  
- Você está bem, Isil?  
- Estou. Foi apenas um arranhão. Rápido, devemos chegar ao porto antes dele partir.  
- Ele? Ele quem?  
- É meu irmão gêmeo, Matt. Um pirata, vive do ouro e do comércio do rum. Mas é boa gente. – sorriu discretamente a elfa.  
- Não sabia que tinha irmãos, Isil... Na verdade, não sei nada sobre você...  
- Há coisas que é melhor não saber, princesa. – sorriu novamente. – Meu passado é uma dessas coisas.  
Ao chegarem ao Porto de Astarte, sob uma razoável neblina se encontrava um navio negro de velas também escurecidas pelo tempo, uma inconfundível bandeira pirata em seu mastro. A elfa sibilou algumas palavras ao vento e deu dois assovios longos, os quais foram respondidos de dentro do navio.  
- Tripulantes novos para lavar o meu convés! – Disse um garoto alto de cabelos morenos e trajes marinheiros que se aproximava. – Ora vejam, se não é a minha querida irmã!  
- Disse que vinha, não foi Matthew! – a elfa séria que Owëna conhecia aparentava ser muito mais descontraída longe de seus afazeres no reino das fadas.  
- Decidiu voltar para casa? Dona Maella está muito preocupada e indignada com o desaparecimento de seus filhos do Reino de Tyrin.  
- Ela ia ficar de cabelos brancos se soubesse. Esta é Owëna Wilwarin. Owëna, esse é Matthew 'Crow' Windë, meu irmão.  
- Prazer...  
- Encantado... – disse Matt segurando a mão da fada, admirado por sua beleza e pureza. – Mas, espere um pouco! Wilwarin não é a realeza das fadas dessa região? Não me diga que você...  
- Devemos partir o mais rápido possível, antes que descubram o que fiz.  
- Você está maluca? Raptou a princesa! – disse Matt começando a se alterar um pouco. – Já não basta ter fugido do trono, ainda raptou a guria!  
- Fugido do trono...? – disse Owëna confusa.  
- Não me arrependo do que fiz. E você não pode dizer isso, também o fez!  
- Ainda não raptei ninguém!  
- Com licença, sr. Crow... Ela não me raptou. Eu… eu pedi para que me ajudasse a fugir. Assim como lhe peço agora.  
- Eu... – disse, sem conseguir negar o pedido da garota. – Tubarões me devorem, ainda serei enforcado por isso! Levantar âncora! Içar velas! – disse saindo de perto das duas.

- Obrigada princesa. Devo-lhe uma.  
- Deve. Primeiro, não me chame de princesa. Segundo, quero que me conte essa tal história que ele mencionou sobre sua fuga.  
- Tudo bem, Owëna. Vou resumir tudo pra você. Sou uma elfa, como sabe. Meus pais são Maella Windë e Traden Varthir, elfos da realeza. Tenho dois irmãos, o Matt e...  
- E Tharnion Varthir, certo...?  
- Sim. Tharnion é herdeiro direto do trono, mas precisou ir a uma batalha por entre a Terra Média. Foi aí que fiquei encarregada do trono do reino e fugi. Matt já estava direcionado para a vida no mar logo pequeno, pois ele nasceu estranhamente sem os poderem élficos devidos e com uma inevitável afinidade pela água.  
- Então a princesa dos elfos se tornou uma andarilha e um dia começou a servir refugiadamente a rainha das fadas... Que história mágica!  
- Não é realmente uma história muito boa de se contar... Bom, adentre a escotilha... Logo amanhã já estaremos desembarcando em terra firme. Assim espero… – disse enfaixando o braço arranhado por uma das flechas das armadilhas que superaram ao sair do reino de Nya.


	4. Cap3 Inwëgallas, o Reino das Ninfas

**_Capítulo III – Inwëgallas, o Reino das Ninfas_**

Owëna ainda começava a despertar quando o sol estava alto e já batia em seus olhos cerrados através de frestas na madeira do navio. A cabine que Matt tinha arranjado pra ela era ligeiramente apertada, mas muito aconchegante. Dormia em uma cama baú e suas coisas ficaram dentro dela. Um cheiro fresco de café e pão caseiro desciam pela escotilha e atravessavam sem permissão sua porta. Ainda de olhos fechados, deixou-se escutar as conversas de vozes baixas que vinham da cabine principal do navio.  
- Aquela corrente de seres é o que estou pensando? – disse a elfa apontando algo que se assemelhava a caudas de peixe, só que de tamanho exagerado que nadavam velozmente acompanhando o navio.  
- Temo que sim, minha irmã... Sereianos... E não é a primeira vez que rondam esse navio desde o embarque de vocês. Sabem que estão aqui.  
- Com certeza já sabem que Owëna fugiu. Nya deve ter ordenado que procurassem por seu navio.  
- Como assim? Você disse que estaria aqui?  
- Sim, cometi o erro de contar o porquê partiria tão rápido.  
- Aiaiai, vou ser enforcado, é agora...  
- Acalme-se Matt... Falta muito para chegarmos ao centro do reino das ninfas?  
- Menos de 500 nós a estibordo. Já alcançamos a costa, falta chegarmos ao porto.  
- Ótimo. Em terra não poderão nos interceptar e você fica livre de sua temida forca.  
- Você é louca. Acha que vão parar de procurar a guria?  
- Mamãe desistiu de mim.  
- Isso é o que você pensa.  
- Como assim?  
- Tem mais essa. Assim que Nion voltou, ela mandou ele ir atrás de você. Acho que ele nunca imaginou que você pudesse estar no reino das fadas.  
- Então ele voltou... E correu tudo bem?  
- Sim. Eu acho...  
- E Martin...?  
- Está falando daquele menino nem elfo, nem humano seu amigo? Temo por você que ele não tenha voltado... – disse, mas voltou atrás ao ver a cara de pesar de Isil. - Ah, sei lá! Há tempos não sei de notícias deles…  
- Entendo...  
- Mesmo assim, você está ferrada, minha irmã. Papai acabou de assinar uma lei que exige a pena de morte aos elfos renegados. Não podes voltar, nem ser encontrada por alguém.  
- Mas, se minha mãe mandou Tharnion me procurar...  
- Ela já estava prevendo essa atitude do velho Traden e ordenou isso antes que a lei fosse pronta. Sua salvação é Nion te achar antes dos outros e te levar em segurança! Sua cabeça vale muito na Arda!  
- Não vou voltar...  
- Mas vão te mat...  
- Isso não importa mais. Contanto que eu consiga cumprir essa minha missão de agora.  
Owëna ouviu tudo assombrada. Aquela elfa estava arriscando sua vida pela felicidade dela. Não podia ajudar a matar sua própria amiga. Tinha que sair daquele navio e se infiltrar na terra das Ninfas assim como Isilmëwa adentrou no reino das fadas.  
- Mas que cheiro de sangue insuportável é esse?  
- Ao tentar sair de Astarte, fui atingida por uma flecha… Essa porcaria não quer cicatrizar…  
- Deixe-me ver isso… Mas tá bem feia a coisa aqui, hein… É veneno mágico. Não vai cicatrizar até você passar um antídoto ou fazer uma sangria…  
- Se eu fizer uma sangria é certo que isso acabe?  
- Bom, com magia não há como ter certeza… pode ser que a sangria desencadeie um sangramento maior… - disse o pirata refazendo um curativo no braço da elfa.  
- Maldição…

Olhou pela fresta por onde o sol entrava e viu a terra firme à frente do navio. Se voasse rapidamente para lá com a capa élfica, não a veriam. Owëna estava decidida a sair do navio para evitar que Isil fosse pega. Pegou sua mochila e selecionou apenas as coisas mais importantes deixando-a leve, vestiu a capa dada pela elfa e saiu pela janela. Antes, pegou seu broche real e deixou-o em cima do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Isil teria que entender.  
Matthew havia se encantado pela beleza da fada. Preparara um chá com folhas de efeito confortante devidamente selecionadas por ele mesmo. Ao chegar na porta do pequeno quarto onde ela estava temporariamente hospedada, bateu duas vezes na porta levemente.  
- Srta. Wilwarin, vim oferecer-lhe um chá quente com biscoitos… - disse Matt entrando no quarto onde estava a fada. – Srta. Owëna? – olhou pelo quarto vazio e viu o broche. – Ela fugiu... – guardou o broche no bolso. - Isil!

- Como assim, fugiu da cabine?  
- Ela deve ter voado para fora sem que a víssemos, Isil!  
- Céus, terei que ir atrás dela!  
- Não pode, se te acharem será o fim!  
- Por mil demônios... Continue viagem, meu irmão. Vou achá-la no reino das ninfas com certeza. Se me acharem, saberás pelo vento. Até mais ver, Matt!  
- Boa sorte Isil! – disse Matt, apertando as mãos da irmã, que saltou de costas para a terra, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar dos seres marinhos abaixo dela.

Owëna corria sem direção para dentro da floresta da terra que desembarcara. Em meio às árvores, poderia se camuflar. Quanto mais andava, sentia que estava mais perdida. Afinal, nunca havia saído sequer da cidade de Anatel, ainda dentro dos domínios de Astarte, e esta era uma terra totalmente nova pra ela. Macacos do lugar jogavam pequenas frutas tropicais na cabeça dela pelo caminho, até ela se irritar com um deles e ameaçar jogar uma pedra em troca. Sentiu sua asa falhar com um dos ataques dos primatas e caiu em cima de um jovem, dando um berro de susto.  
- Quem é você!  
- Acalme-se srta. Wilwarin. Esse é seu nome, não é?  
- Qual o seu nome! – disse, reparando sua imensa semelhança física com Isil e Matt.  
- Sou Tharnion, princesa, e irei resgatá-la de seu seqüestrador! – disse fazendo pose.  
- Não fui seqüestrada, nem preciso que me resgatem! Aliás, nem disse que sou essa tal princesa de quem falas!  
- Ora, não seja tão marrenta, guria! Seus pais esperam por você! Vou entregá-la como cortesia de paz ao rei dos mares.  
- Por favor, não faça isso!  
- Por que não deveria?  
- Eu te faço companhia!  
- E por que iria querer a companhia de uma fada arrogante como você?  
- Arrogante? E você é um estúpido! Volte de onde veio e me deixe em paz!  
- Eu nem teria parado se uma massa disforme não tivesse caído em cima de mim! E agora vamos embora. – disse pondo-a em seus ombros fortes.

- Massa disforme! Ponha-me no chão! Não quero voltar!... Não posso... Por favor... – dizia em meio a lágrimas e soluços enquanto tentava atingi-lo com alguns tapas e pontapés. – Se Isil estivesse aqui, ia impedir que você me levasse...  
- Você disse... – ele parou. – Isil? Isilmëwa Windë?  
- Não. Disse só Isil. – respondeu malcriada.  
- Responda logo antes que te deixe presa em alguma árvore!  
- É essa mesmo. – disse contrariada. – Você deve ser o irmão que eles mencionaram...  
- Eles? Quem estava com ela?  
- Um simpático jovem denominado Matthew Crow, muito mais cavalheiro que você.  
- Conhece meus irmãos?  
- Sim, eles estavam me trazendo para o reino das ninfas e lembro que Isil ia ser executada e... eu acabei fugindo para não atrapalhá-la...  
- Então há chances de acharmos Isil nesse reino?  
- Há uma grande chance, mas não posso te dar certeza.  
- Está bem, me convenceu. Vou te levar ao reino das ninfas até que Isil chegue. Depois te entregarei a teu pai.  
O élfo levou-a até o belo reino das ninfas, onde flores de cores vivas enchiam o chão por toda parte exalando seu perfume por todo o reino. A rainha, uma ninfa amazona, era uma mulher extrovertida e calma, que logo os recebeu.  
- Ah, aloha visitantes! Se acheguem e tomem um pouco de leite de minhas vacas mais saudáveis de Wingilnor! É sempre bom ter novos seres por aqui! Principalmente quando são assim tão variados... – disse a rainha Cownëe, sempre muito sorridente, mas de voz baixa. – Há algum motivo especial para a visita da realeza fada e élfica a meu castelo?  
- Não, obrigado. – recusou educadamente Tharnion, acompanhando a reação de Owëna.- Na verdade, estamos em busca de uma outra elfa, minha irmã, perdida há tempos.  
- Investigadores? Que ótimo, é bom ter vocês por aqui. Têm certeza de que não querem um pouco de leite bovino? Tudo bem então... É que casos estranhos têm acontecido pela Terra Média. O povo não consegue mais dormir tranqüilo com brigas provenientes do lado obscuro do continente que acabam por repercutir aqui em meu reino.  
- Brigas, majestade? – indagou o elfo preocupado.  
- Sim, seres da neblina... Na verdade, estão tão evoluídos, aqueles morcegos sanguessugas, que conseguem se transformar em lobos agora quando bem querem para enganar os outros lobos verdadeiros.  
- Lobos e morcegos? Fala de Vampiros e Lobisomens? – Owëna decifrou.  
- Eles mesmos. Já levaram mais de dez camponeses como alimento, e isso me irrita. Aumentei as defesas, mas eles passam facilmente quando estão na forma de névoa. São umas pragas. Minhas pobres vacas mugem a noite toda de medo. Dizem que até globins estão escravizando para seu trabalho sujo.  
- Há tempos não vejo um mapa da Arda majestade, e não me recordo bem onde ficam as terras obscuras...  
- Morth Mineth fica ao extremo norte, após as colinas e desfiladeiros de Megallionor, ainda dentro dessas terras.  
- A senhora sabe a quanto tempo de viagem fica daqui?  
- Se não me engano, essas terras ficam a pouco mais de uma semana daqui. Cinco dias de passo rápido e pouco descanso, majestade... – pronunciou-se uma jovem ao lado da rainha, sua filha.  
- Obrigada, minha Fayen. E como eles caminham com o vento, tal nevoeiro que são, logo na primeira noite chegam nas proximidades do cais para se alimentar, canibais amaldiçoados...  
- Esse é realmente um problema complicado... Como batalhar contra a névoa? Como matar a névoa?  
- Não, não, pelas vacas de ouro, não desejo matá-los, minha cara fada... Apenas quero que saiam do meu reino e deixem meu povo em paz... Ainda mais porque temos que caçar os cadáveres que eles abandonam para que os destruamos antes que revivam... Ah, isso sim é uma tristeza...  
- Ué? Mas a senhora disse que não conseguiam destruí-los! – indagou a fada.  
- Realmente não conseguimos destruir os vampiros e lobos, mas... As pessoas de nosso reino que foram atacadas por eles não sofrem completa transformação... Transformam-se em corpos que andam desprovidos de consciência... – a rainha fez uma pausa ao reparar que o élfo, levemente aflito, recuara alguns passos. – Qual o problema, meu jovem?  
- Qual a chance de uma pessoa lutar sozinha contra um desses animais, majestade...?  
- Ah, meu caro... a não ser que seja outro deles, a chance é zero de sobreviver... Por que, algum problema?  
O élfo encarou a fada aflito, e ela logo entendeu o que tinha em mente.  
- Isil...


	5. Cap4 Titannity, o Reino dos Sereianos

**_Capítulo IV – Titannity, o Reino dos Sereianos_**

- Ainda não conseguiu encontrá-la, Zyon? Seu inútil…   
- Ora essa, Nya! Pelo que sei foi você quem a deixou fugir!  
- Eu deixei? Que insulto! Foi tudo culpa daquela maldita elfa traidora!  
- Escute, mulher! Em vez de ficar acusando as outras pessoas pelo sumiço de Owëna, porque não faz algo mais útil, como revisar suas defesas!  
- Minhas defesas não precisam ser revisadas!  
- Minha cara, está sendo orgulhosa demais… Uma elfa e uma fada, duas jovens que não foram treinadas para as batalhas, conseguiram facilmente atravessar as fronteiras de Anatel... E não só isso, de Astarte também… Se os outros povos da Arda descobrem isso, seu reino vai ser tomado mais rápido que seus olhos poderão ver…   
- Infelizmente devo concordar com isso… Mas e você, Zyon? Nem parece o pai da menina! Não está fazendo nada!  
- Isso é o que pensas, Nya… todos os seres dos mares estão sob ordem de procurar Owëna… Aposto que não sabe que ela embarcou num navio com a elfa…  
- Sim, disso eu sabia, mas… E daí? Ela desceu em algum lugar?  
- Vimos apenas a elfa descer em Wingilnor. Owëna ainda deve estar no navio.  
- Bom… Muito bom saber disso…

- Continuem seguindo o navio, assim que uma onda se erguer, passem para a frente dele! Vamos forçá-los a parar!  
Os sereianos cercavam o navio de Matt por todos os lados e já não agüentavam mais aquela perseguição toda. À frente deles, vinha Marfacel, um sereiano forte e astuto, de alta confiança do rei. Marfacel era um dos sub-comandantes do reino dos mares.

- E se passarem por cima da gente?  
- Se virem que eles não vão parar, mergulhem o mais fundo que puderem para evitar qualquer acidente. Vamos, é agora!  
Uma onda enorme erguia-se na frente deles, como uma passarela que quase os deixavam cara a cara com os piratas.  
- Parem o navio! Em nome dos sete mares! - Capitão! Sereianos estão frente à proa pedindo a parada do navio!  
- Já não era sem tempo... Pois então, vamos parar.  
- Mas capitão, e se eles quiserem capturar o senhor?  
- Se estiverem mal intencionados, farei com que se arrependam das idéias que têm. Provavelmente estão apenas em busca da princesa.  
O grande navio negro parou aos olhos curiosos dos sereianos, e seus comandantes ficaram em um lugar próximos, onde poderiam conversar.  
- A princesa fada Owëna Wilwarin encontra-se neste navio? – disse Marfacel, fazendo pose.  
- Não há mulher alguma em meu navio, comandante, seja ela de qual raça for.  
- Como poderei saber que não está mentindo?  
- Do jeito que quiser. As damas que procuram desembarcaram de meu navio há muito tempo. Primeiro a fada, depois a elfa.  
- Desembarcaram?  
- Exato. – disse inexpressivamente Matt.  
- Droga… Representando o rei dos mares, condeno vossa pessoa à morte por seqüestro da princesa de Anatel.  
- Capitão!

-Acalmem-se. Sereiano, não aja com imprudência. Sou apenas um pirata. Elas me pagaram, e eu fiz o que pediam. Se estavam foragidas ou não, não é nosso dever saber.  
- Em partes, ele tem razão, meu senhor…  
- Hnf… Realmente. Mas por pirataria, sabes que posso levá-lo à forca não é?  
- Sei sim senhor.  
- Ótimo que saiba quem está no comando por aqui. Mas serei piedoso e não aplicarei essa regra em você por ter dado informações importantes para nós. Apenas perderá seu navio para outro comandante.  
- O quê?  
- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Seu navio, assim como sua pessoa, estarão sob o comando de March Losevickh. Acompanharemos vocês até o Royal Port, onde seu novo capitão deverá embarcar. Bon Voyage… - dizendo isso, Marfacel e os sereianos mergulharam de volta no mar.  
- Vai deixar que isso aconteça, Matt!  
- Eles não têm esse direito!  
- Isso é abuso de poder! – diziam os marujos afoitos.  
- Acalmem-se homens… Esse pobre sujeito enfrentará o maior motim de sua vida… Vai andar pela própria prancha…

- Por mil duendes… Onde estou? Tenho a ligeira impressão que já passei por aqui…  
Isilmëwa andava em círculos pelas terras de Wingilnor em busca da princesa das fadas, mas estava perdida. A noite já caíra há tempos na floresta e sua ferida no braço piorava a cada minuto.   
- Que coisa triste, me sinto mais fraca a cada gota de sangue que cai de meu braço… E ainda não sei se são meus olhos que estão embaçados ou se realmente desceu uma densa neblina nessa parte da mata… Cheiro de sangue insuportável que não me deixa sentir onde estou…   
Em meio à escuridão e nevoeiro denso, a elfa mal podia enxergar o caminho à frente. Cansada e embriagada pela dor e perda de sangue, ela sentou-se nas raízes de uma árvore alta e velha, seus galhos a acobertando na noite.  
Eis que uma sombra se aproximou da garota deitada na árvore. Um lobo negro de olhos extremamente claros se aproximou dela lentamente, como se fosse devorá-la, molhando seu focinho esguio de saliva.  
Guiados pelo cheiro de sangue dela, outros dois lobos surgiram, e, assim como o primeiro, se aproximaram dela. O primeiro lobo virou a garota semidesperta de frente, sem encontrar reação por parte da elfa. Entreolharam-se e aos poucos, os três lobos em volta tornaram-se homens esguios e elegantes, de trajes negros, todos curvados por cima da elfa. Ia ser agora, o fim da jornada de Isilmëwa Windë.


	6. Cap5 Morth Mineth, o Reino dos Vampiros

**_Capítulo V – Morth Mineth, o Reino dos Vampiros_**

Em Wingilnor, os visitantes da rainha se reuniram à um grupo de guerreiros ninfos que fazem a busca pelas vítimas da noite e saíram atrás de Isil, que supostamente estaria na terra das ninfas.  
- Eu ainda acho que você deve ficar.  
- Por quê? Não se preocupe, sr Tharnion Varthir, não vou te atrapalhar. Prometo ficar o mais distante de você possível.  
- Credo, nem falei nada disso!  
- Mas pensou, não foi?  
- Nem passou pela minha cabeça! O que eu pensei é que essa jornada vai ser perigosa demais pra uma fada e que eu não queria que você...  
- Você não queria que eu o que?  
- Não queria que você se machucasse, droga! Mas já que você está louca por isso, vá! Eu não falo mais nada! – disse o elfo saindo do local.  
- O que foi esse surto de cavalheirismo que ele teve? Eu hein, nunca vou entender os elfos. 

- Veja só, Lucius... Carne fresca pro jantar...  
- Fresca e... mágica. O que um ser do sol faz em Wingilnor?  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia... Só sei que estou com fome... – disse o terceiro animal quase em cima de Isil.  
- Acalme-se, Nethgween... Terá sua vez. Como de costume, Nirius beberá primeiro...  
- Obrigado, irmão... É realmente satisfatório ser o mais velho... Agora, onde estávamos... – o homem ajoelhou-se ao lado da elfa elevando seu maxilar levemente, deixando o pescoço totalmente a mostra.  
- Ande logo, Nirius! Estou ansioso para experimentar do sangue de um ser do sol! – disse com seus olhos vampíricos acendentes de desejo.  
- É verdade! É a primeira vez que pega um ser do sol... Queres fazer primeiro?  
- Isso é contra as normas, Nirius...  
- Esqueça isso, Lucius... Está parecendo Louis... Pode ir na frente, Neth...  
- Hah, valeu Nirius! Já posso até sentir a pulsação dessa aí no meu corpo... De baixo pra cima!  
- Vai com calma, Nethgween... Não se esqueça de soltá-la antes de...  
- Sim, sim, Lucius, antes de ela morrer! – disse o vampiro aparentemente mais jovem, já encostando dois longos caninos afiados na pele fresca da elfa. Enquanto isso, o outro rapaz, Lucius, examinava o sangue que saia do braço da garota.  
- Neth, pare agora! – avisou, sem ser ouvido. – Nethgween, é veneno!  
- O que? – perguntou o jovem com um certo asco no olhar. – Isso é verdade, Nirius?  
- Realmente, tem veneno aqui...  
- Ack, minha primeira refeição da noite tinha que vir com veneno? Sacanagem... Também não como mais!  
- O que fazem na região de Lestat, seus baderneiros? – um jovem ainda mais novo que Nethgween os encarou. – Louis já não disse que cada um cuida de uma região para não sermos atacados pelos Lycans?  
- Ah, corta essa Larc! Vai dizer que você acredita que possamos ser dizimados pelos vira-latas e seus comparsas? – satirizou.  
- Você ainda tem dúvidas, Neth? Ele e Lestat acreditam piamente em tudo que Louis diz.  
- Se não saírem daqui nesse momento vão se arrepender... – o garoto proferiu com seus longos caninos a mostra. Também era um deles.  
- Calminha aí, garoto... Lucius e Nethgween estão apenas um pouco frustrados... A gente já vai embora... Assim que levarmos isso daqui... – disse o mais velho, apontando para o corpo inerte de Isil.  
- Isso pertence a Lestat! Está nos domínios dele!  
- Pertence a nós! – bradou o mais velho erguendo o menino pelo pescoço. – A não ser que queira ficar no lugar dela... Ainda posso sentir sua pele morna de humano... Gostaria de transformá-la agora num rio de gelo...  
- Solte Larc agora, Nirius!  
- Olha só... Seu mestre chegou... – disse, jogando o garotinho longe. – Chegou cedo da cidade, Lestat... Andou comendo muitos animais por lá? Estavam melhores que os sapatos de Louis?  
- Não devem ser melhores que o seu pescoço, Nirius... – disse o novo vampiro irado com as provocações do irmão, abaixado ao lado do menino Larc, que agora massageava o próprio pescoço.  
- Por que não experimenta, Lestat? Por medo de descuidar de sua cria ou por medo de morrer sob a jura do pior pecado vampírico?

- Já chega vocês dois! Parecem crianças! Por que não vamos embora agora? O porto nos espera cheio de ninfas e ninfos para nos alimentar... – começou a separá-los Lucius. – Afinal, não temos mais nada que nos prenda aqui, não é? Nirius?  
O vampiro olhou mais uma vez para o corpo da elfa no chão, deu um breve sorriso.  
- Realmente, Lucius. Vamos embora. Espero que se farta, Lestat.  
- Mas... Mas... Bah! – resmungou Neth enquanto dissipava-se em névoa assim como os outros dois.  
- Legan deveria educar melhor suas crias. Você está bem, Larc?  
- Estou sim, Lestat... Valeu mesmo...  
- Não foi nada. Agradeça ao meu nariz. Que cheiro de sangue tremendo está vindo dessa região...  
- Você não se engana, Lestat... Tem uma criatura logo ali, eles vieram atrás dela. – mostrou Larc, com o dedo indicador. – Nunca vi ninfa nenhuma como ela.  
- Isso é porque é uma criatura do sol, Larc. – disse o vampiro mais velho, aproximando-se e alisando a pele do rosto da garota com as mãos. – Sabe o que o nome "ser do sol" significa?  
- Não exatamente...  
- É uma elfa... Pelo visto, ainda não está morta. Vou levá-la até Throne pra cuidar dessa ferida.  
- Isso não é contra as regras? Digo, levar uma elfa até o castelo? Legan e Louis não vão se zangar?  
- Vão... E é justamente por isso que teremos de manter segredo.  
- Manter segredo? Daqueles dois? Como, com todo esse cheiro de sangue!  
- Daremos um jeito... – Lestat ergueu-a nos braços. – Eu prometo.

No navio de Matt, os piratas estavam fervorosos feito pavís de pólvora. A chegada brusca dos sereianos fizeram com que eles se preocupassem com a situação pela primeira vez. Quando chegassem ao Royal Port, seu comandante seria substituído por um espião daquelas sardinhas infiéis. Não iam aceitar.  
- Capitão, estamos à menos de 100 nós do Royal Port novamente! – disse o observador no mirante do navio.  
- Entendido. Todos os homens aos seus postos para receber o novo comandante!  
- Mas...  
- Acalme-se, Robin... Lembra-se do Motim que eu prometi? Por enquanto, vamos manter as aparências.

- Comandante Matthew Crow, baixe a âncora e as escadas.  
- Certamente. – acatou o jovem. – _Esse cheiro... Sangue... Isil..?_  
- Este é seu novo comandante, rapazes. Devem acatar à todas as ordens dele. – Explicava o sereiano enquanto o homem subia no navio, retomando a atenção de Matt.  
- Sim senhor. – repetiram em uníssono.  
- Bem, vamos zarpar, homens. – sem mais palavras, o novo comandante ia se retirando. – Você, lambari! Traga este rato do mar amarrado até minha cabine.  
- Rato do mar! SUA cabine!  
- O que disse, jovem?  
- Quieto, Robin! Faça o que ele diz. – repreendeu Matt. Era difícil fazer isso com seu pupilo. Mas não ia deixar que Robin fizesse algo que enfurecesse o capitão e o condenasse à prancha.  
- C-Certo, Matt... – o garoto amarrou seu antigo capitão com uma corda e o levou até March. – Sinto-me um traidor...  
- Não se preocupe, isso logo acabará...  
- Pode deixa-lo aí. – ordenou ao menino, que obedeceu imediatamente. – Hm, mudanças assim são sempre bem vindas... – disse, dando um soco extremamente forte no rosto do rapaz.  
- Robin!  
- É bom que não volte a fazer o que fez hoje, ou cortarei sua língua e jogarei aos tubarões.  
- Seu... – Robin olhou Matt com a face já levemente inchada e avermelhada. – Sim senhor, capitão.  
- Pode se retirar, moleque. – Robin saiu o mais rápido que pode, antes que Losevickh pudesse lhe dar qualquer outra ordem.  
- Infeliz, canalha! Ele é só uma criança! – protestou Matt, levando uma botinada na cabeça.  
- É melhor começar a me obedecer, rapaz. Isso aqui não é um _playground_. Vou colocar ordem nesse chiqueiro. E você vai ficar aí quietinho apenas observando daqui... – Matt viu-o pegar um lenço branco do bolso. – E quando eu digo quietinho, quero dizer mudo!  
- Está pensando em me amordaçar? – Matt começava a se preocupar com sua situação. Estava tudo saindo de controle.  
- Claro! Com uma mordaça como essa, quem comandará o motim, capitão? – o obeso March amordaçava Matt enquanto dava uma grande gargalhada. – Ou será que aquele garoto é quem fará isso? Hm, bem pensado! Então é melhor que ele ande pela prancha antes disso, não é? – começou a rir mais ainda ao ver a cara de desespero do ex-capitão. Tinha de se soltar.  
Já não bastasse sua irmã, agora a vida de seu mais fiel amigo estava em risco.


	7. Cap6 Throne, o Castelo das Sombras

**_Capítulo VI – Throne, o Castelo das Sombras_**

- Meu irmão! Consegue sentir esse cheiro? Hoje a lua nascerá vermelha e... Lestat, que zona é essa? – repreendeu um rapaz alto, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo ao olhar a cama do outro cheia de um sangue vermelho-vivo que brilhava levemente aos seus olhos.  
- Louis, nós podemos explicar!  
- Um de vocês bebeu e está ferido?  
- Não, mas...  
- Então não tem explicação, Lestat!  
- Larc, pegue panos úmidos, uma bacia vazia e uma adaga.  
- Certo, mestre... – consentiu o garoto passando pela porta.  
- Vocês trouxeram uma criatura do sol pra cá?   
- Espera, Larc não fez nada... E não foi bem assim... Pelo menos não é um Lycan!  
- Era só o que faltava ser! Lestat, escute! Tem que devolver essa criatura maldita agora mesmo!  
- Mas se fizermos isso, ela vai morrer!  
- Se Legan souber disso, vai matá-la do mesmo jeito! Escute, mesmo que sobreviva, não poderá ficar com ela! São totalmente opostos, Lestat! Você não pode sair à luz do sol... E a vida dela vem da luz do sol...  
- Eu gostaria de arriscar... Sei que vou me arrepender se não o fizer...  
- Está louco, Lestat... Sua loucura me assusta... E no caso de Legan descobrir, o que você fará? Mesmo tendo os mesmos poderes que ele, não me atreverei a lhe proteger.  
- Nem eu pensava nisso, Louis... Eu ainda vou bolar alguma coisa...  
- É bom começar pensando em como vai tirar esse brilho e esse cheiro de sangue do seu quarto...  
- Já li sobre os elfos antes, assim que sangrarmos esse veneno, o cheiro de sangue se dissipará. É como se fosse um aviso aos outros elfos.  
- E às outras criaturas também, não é? Pude sentir isso além da colina!  
- Você diz isso mas não teria coragem de abandoná-la à morte... Teria tentado salvá-la não é? – disse vendo o outro hesitar em responder.  
- Lestat, aqui está o que me pediu! – Larc voltou com as mãos lotadas do material pesado que seu mestre pediu.  
- Ótimo, Larc! Obrigado... Agora, pode trancar a porta, por gentileza?  
- Sim senhor! – fazia tudo com simpatia.  
- Espere, não quero presenciar essa cena... Não quero ver o início do fim da minha mais adorada criação. – disse Louis saindo do quarto do irmão.  
- Ele ficou furioso... – Larc opinou.  
- Não, apenas um pouco chocado.Venha, preciso que segure esse balde abaixo do braço dela, ok?

- Sou só eu ou o nariz de vocês também está coçando...? – perguntou o rapaz de faces belas e coradas.  
- Coçando? O meu chega a arder... – respondeu a garota à sua direita. Usava roupas masculinas, mas sua voz e jeito comprovavam seu sexo.  
- Deve ser coisa daqueles morcegos... Provavelmente caçaram algo que não deviam... – O terceiro ser, de olhos azuis e cabelos lisos e ligeiramente clareados afirmou.  
- Será? Até onde você acha que eles iriam por poder? – perguntou a garota.  
- Acho que eles ousariam desafiar o povo do sol... O que acha Lupin? Lupin..?   
- Acho que estou com fome... Há dias que não comemos nada por causa desses inúteis... – numa poltrona mais distante estava um jovem com uma cicatriz no rosto. Ele acariciava uma pequena criança que, ao contrário dos demais no recinto, era de faces muito brancas feito cera e lábios extremamente rubros. Seus olhos parecendo pequenas fendas negras em sua pele.  
- Daaku minna tachi wa takusan chigau ga imasu dakara, butta datta… - a criança ao pé da poltrona proferiu.  
- Por que diabos ninguém ensina nossa língua pra esse diabo?  
- Pelo causo não ser necessário. Eu o entendo bem.  
- Só você!  
- Cale-se, David! Crision, se o entende bem, repita o que Minami disse aos demais. Não precisamos ficar brigando feito o povo das sombras.  
- Perfeitamente... Disse que aqueles além fronteira estão brigando por serem muito diferentes...  
- Está insinuando que seria essa a hora de atacarmos aqueles além colinas? E se for uma armadilha? Não se esqueça que essa coisa ainda é um... – parou de falar instintivamente ao sentir as mãos frias em seu pescoço.  
- Urusai... Kimi ga wakakunakatta... omae o... Dakedo... Kimi o yoku wakata... Kawai soni... – a voz do menino era áspera e dura, não compatível com o rosto e porte de seu dono.  
- Minami! Está enforcando David! – tentava separá-los a pequena garota Ness.  
- Nami... Basta... Venha, vamos descansar... – disse o jovem se levantando da poltrona confortável onde estava.  
- Hai... – a criança soltou o pescoço do companheiro lentamente. David ainda podia sentir os dedos gélidos de Minami em seu pescoço. Voltar a respirar normalmente foi incrivelmente difícil.  
- Lupin... Vai se deitar novamente com esse garoto...? – uma dama, aparentemente da mesma idade do jovem que se retirava adentrava a sala onde todos estavam reunidos.  
- Algum problema nisso, srta. Mist..? – retrucou seguido pelo olhar sedento de Minami.  
- Isso está ficando doentio, Lupin... Não percebe?  
- A única coisa que está ficando doentia aqui é seu ciúme, Mist... – disse saindo da sala.  
- Creio que o que Minami informou sobre os vampiros se aplica a nós também... – disse o garoto Martin, que estava silencioso até aquele momento, com pesar.

- Inferno! Tomara que beba o sangue daquela infeliz!  
- Credo, Neth... Era só uma ser do sol... Nem é tão bom assim...  
- Não minta só pra ele não se sentir mal, Nirius... É o melhor sangue que há para se tomar...  
- Muito obrigado, vocês são demais... – ironizou o garoto Neth. Estava frustrado e irritado o bastante para ouvir qualquer coisa.  
- Ora vamos, Neth! Você tem uma eternidade inteira para procurar um ser do sol que não esteja envenenado...  
- O único problema é o trato, lembram-se? Eles não ultrapassam a fronteira, nós não ultrapassamos. Se invadirmos, poderemos ser extintos.  
- Lucius! – reclamou o vampiro que tentava animar o menor.  
- Então é esse o motivo dessa embriagante noite vermelha?  
- Legan? – surpreenderam-se os vampiros.  
- E quem mais, meus pupilos? Podem me dizer onde está esta criatura do sol que está alterando meus sentidos..? – disse calmamente o homem alto, de porte elegante e rosto tão pálido quanto dos outros ao seu redor.  
- Não fazemos mais idéia. Da última vez que Nirius, Neth e eu a vimos, estava com Lestat e aquela cria impertinente.  
- Ih, mas nem se empolgue muito, chefia! O rango estava envenenado...  
- É esse o motivo de tamanha raiva de Neth..?  
- Sim senhor. Se me permite, estamos ouvindo cobras desde que percebemos que ela estava envenenada.  
- Ninguém mandou me atentarem... – Neth, enquanto mostrava os caninos afiados à Nirius.  
- Acalme-se, minha criança... Seus irmãos não têm culpa... – disse Legan o abraçando delicadamente. – Nenhum de vocês tem culpa de serem tão burros! – bradou empurrando Neth, que caiu no chão pelo susto. Seus olhos acenderam feito chamas rubras. – Entregaram-na a Lestat? Como podem! Deveriam entregá-la à mim, inúteis!  
- Estava envenenada, Legan! E nos domínios dele! Como poderíamos saber que você a queria?  
- Suas lesmas ignorantes! Nunca leram sequer um livro do acervo em nossa casa? Apenas uma sangria bem feita, ervas e ela estaria radiante novamente! Tolos, inúteis! – ainda bradava furioso.  
- Acalme-se, Legan! Realmente não sabíamos disso, mas podemos ir atrás dela! Garanto que a traremos sã e salva pra você! – ainda tentava acalmá-lo Nirius.  
- Sim, garanto que, do jeito que Lestat é, ele sabe disso! Ele tem bons hábitos de leitura, não ía me surpreender se ele soubesse de cor todos os livros naquelas prateleiras. Aliás, ele é bondoso demais para abandonar uma criatura naquele estado.  
- Eu não duvidaria se ele tivesse levado a garota pra casa... – completou Neth com desdém.  
- Pois então, quero que a levem até meus aposentos. Vou caçar. Vocês têm até o meu retorno para deixá-la pronta num dos quartos de Throne.  
- Sim, senhor... – disseram numa semi-reverência os três vampiros, percebendo os olhos de Legan voltarem ao normal.  
- E Neth... ordeno que não beba sequer uma gota dela... – ordenou. - Entendeu? – perguntou mais forte ao ver a expressão revoltada do garoto.  
- Entendi, porr...argh! – gemeu doloridamente após o soco no estômago recebido de Lucius.  
- Acho bom que sim. – disse o vampiro ancião dissipando-se em névoa.  
- Por muito pouco você não perde sua vida, Neth. Agradeça a Lucius. Juro que vi os olhos dele ferverem em sua direção.  
- Vamos atrás de Lestat logo, ainda deve estar por perto.

Uma caravana com seis ninfos, liderados por Fayen saiu de Wingilnor acompanhando o elfo e a fada que, aflitos, tentavam resgatar a elfa. Quanto mais andavam em direção às terras negras de Morth Mineth, mais a floresta ficava densa e escura, Owëna sentia calafrios a cada instante que percebia andar mais atrás.  
- Tomem cuidado, a partir desse trecho, tudo é noite, até mesmo de dia... – disse Fayen, a ninfa que comandava e guiava o grupo.  
- Certo, não deve ser tão ruim assim... – pensou Owëna tentando ser o mais otimista possível. Mas assim que a ninfa comentou sobre aquilo, pareceu à fada que a floresta tentava engoli-la com seus galhos envoltos por uma densa neblina.  
- A neblina começou a baixar! – alertou o elfo que ia ao lado da ninfa.  
- Tem razão, sr.Tharnion... Atenção todos! Não se distanciem mais de dois passos um do outro! Não se esqueçam que estamos indo pra invadir o território deles. Se nos perdermos, eles com certeza não vão ser bonzinhos conosco.

Mesmo alerta, Owëna não via mais o ninfo que seguia em sua frente. Via apenas branco... uma névoa tão densa que ela mal podia se mover. Estava perdida. Passou da hora de esquecer o orgulho e pedir ajuda. Pedir ajuda daquele elfo mal educado.  
Owëna gritou, sua voz ecoando e se perdendo na mata. Por mais que gritasse, não ouvia retorno. Tinha a impressão que ninguém a ouvia. Sentou-se onde estava e abraçou os joelhos. Sentia seus olhos marejarem e seu peito arder, sentia medo. Nunca tivera tanto medo como agora. Nem mesmo quando atravessava as fronteiras de seu reino nos ombros da elfa.  
Ouviu um barulho vindo mais à frente. Gritos. Abaixou-se e rastejou até achar o pé de uma outra árvore um pouco maior, na qual se agarrou, tentando se proteger. Um zunido e um estalido. Uma flecha havia passado por ela e acertado a árvore exatamente no local onde estava há alguns minutos.  
Sentiu-se estranha, como se alguém estivesse ali com ela, observando-a. Um vulto surgiu em sua frente, e antes que ela pudesse expressar qualquer reação, ele foi em sua direção majestosamente com seu longo manto negro. De repente, como se seus sentidos falhassem, ela estava sonolenta, mal podia se mover. Ele havia hipnotizado-a.  
Foi então que avistou o segundo vulto vindo na direção deles, aparentemente segurando um arco. Como que com misto de asco e medo pela arma, o primeiro vulto dissipou-se na névoa e desapareceu. Ainda amortecida por aquela sensação, a fada sentiu braços quentes a abraçarem, e pouco a pouco foi recobrando os sentidos.  
-...ëna... wëna..! Owëna! Responda-me, pelos deuses!  
- Quem... Tharnion..?  
- Eu mesmo, sua bobona! – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Não faça isso nunca mais! Aposto que você mal sabe o que houve!  
- ...baixo... – ela murmurava ainda sem muitas forças, tentando ouvir algo além...  
- O que disse..? – chegou mais perto para ouvir.  
- Fale um pouco mais... baixo...


	8. Cap7 Sangue e Névoa

**_Capítulo VII – Sangue e Névoa..._**

- Então ainda tendes coragem de vir aqui sem minha filha!  
- Mas isso é apenas momentâneo, sra. Nya! Nós controlamos e confiscamos o navio Dark Merville... O navio onde se encontrava vossa filha... – disse o sereiano numa reverência.  
- Grande coisa! Owëna estava lá por acaso?  
- Não, mas pode ser que ela volte, senhora!  
- O que quer dizer, fulaninho?  
- O que Marfacel está tentando dizer, Nya, é que Owëna pode pensar em voltar ao navio para se locomover ou apenas em busca de abrigo ou ajuda. Entendeu?  
- É claro que entendi... Apenas não entendi o que fazem aqui!  
- Viemos pedir que vossa excelência enviasse um informativo não só ao vosso reino, mas à todos ou outros, desde o reino dos elfos até o reino dos homens alertando sobre o desaparecimento de sua filha. Assim, em qualquer porto que ela chegue, seremos informados de sua localização.  
- Finalmente disse algo de valia... Pois bem, é o que farei.

- E então, Lestat? Como ela está? – perguntou Larc, seus olhos brilhando sob a luz da vela.  
- Depois da sangria e das ervas, parece estar um pouco melhor do veneno, mas não da magia... Do jeito que tem febre por causa das torturas em sua mente, seu corpo vai acabar desfalecendo...  
- Não há nada mais a se fazer?  
- Creio que não, meu menino... – disse com o olhar perdido – Nada a não ser tentar baixar essa febre... Larc, pode buscar mais daquelas ervas e mais alguns panos com água?  
- Claro! E aproveito para nos livrar desses lençóis sujos de sangue. – disse recolhendo a roupa de cama manchada de um vermelho vivo que expelia um brilho dourado como se tivessem derrubado raspas de ouro em si. – O sangue dos elfos é mágico, Lestat?  
- Sim, é... É feito de pedaços do sol... tem partículas de sol andando por todo o corpo dessa menina.  
- Por isso brilha tanto... – disse passando pela porta. – Volto em um minuto!  
- Certo!... – o vampiro mirava a menina, seus olhos cerrados numa expressão de dor e sofrimento. – Eu poderia te ajudar... Mas iria estar fazendo o mesmo que fizeram comigo... Estaria tirando o seu poder de escolha... Não que isso seja o fim... mas... – ela se contorce um pouco e respira com muita dificuldade. Ele a olha com pena. – Mas sei que morrerás se eu não o fizer... -Passou os dedos pelo pescoço dela. – Vais me culpar pelo resto da vida?... – Decidido, ele eleva o punho dela até a altura de seus lábios. Com delicadeza, bebe um pouco do sangue da elfa, não mais envenenado. Como se embriagado, a respiração acelera, e seu corpo produzia sons involuntariamente. Repentinamente, como se a afastando de si, ele a liberta de seu beijo mortal já morta, seu coração dando um último pulso. – Não há mais volta agora... Espero... Espero que me perdoe um dia... – Disse ofegante. O sangue élfico era o mais excitante para um vampiro por conter aquilo que eles eram condenados a nunca mais ver, a nunca mais ter seu calor sobre suas peles. O Sol. Por um breve momento, o do abraço, é como se pudesse sair mais uma vez ao nascer do sol, sem arder em chamas. As únicas chamas, ardendo dentro de si. Elevou seu próprio punho na altura de seus caninos, já despertos. Seus olhos já em um tom vermelho vivo e seus caninos rasgando sua pele, fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse pelo seu braço branco feito neve e pousasse nos lábios da elfa secos pela febre. Levemente, como se tomado por súbita vida, o corpo da elfa começa a se inclinar levemente na direção do vampiro, que nota tristemente a transformação de sua mais nova cria. – A sede está crescendo dentro de você... Levante-se criança... Levante-se. Abra um buraco na terra e saia. Seu coração não há de bater mais e você já não respira... Sua pele não será mais quente... Nunca mais... Rasgue meu pulso e beba da minha vida. Sentirás este líquido rubro em sua boca. Espesso, ele descerá por tua garganta e irá lhe aproximar da vida. Mas não estarás mais viva. E nem entre os mortos se encontrarás. Deixou de ser humana para se tornar minha criança. Seus dons eu desenvolverei e sua mente lapidarei. Mas de seu instinto, de sua sede, e de sua força, eu não posso tratar. Só há duas coisas que cuidarão disso. Você e a noite. Já que o dia estarás impedida de ver. A não ser que queira queimar e morrer. Novamente...

Assim como seu mestre pedira, Larc se livrava das roupas de cama sujas de sangue e buscava água limpa do poço para curar a febre da menina elfa. No caminho pensava consigo se um dia, poderia conversar com ela, se ela autorizaria que ele bebesse um pouco de seu sangue. Ainda não era um completo vampiro, mas no tempo que já vivera, havia bebido o elixir de muitas vidas. Descuidado, após derrubar o balde de água que acabara de tirar do poço, Larc ouviu um ruído na mata ao redor.  
- Alguém está aí? Louis?  
- Está ficando bom em instinto, menino Larc... – um lobo negro se aproximou de Larc junto a outros dois. – Mas ainda muito ruim de reconhecimento...  
- Ficaria melhor sob meus caninos... – O segundo lobo começa a morfar em humano.  
- Ih, Neth... Não se esqueça que o sangue dele contém uma mistura de sangue de Louis e Lestat... Se duvidar, até de Lilith...  
- Pelo sangue de Louis e Lestat ele é amaldiçoado, mas ainda não sei por que Lilith se atordoaria por ele... Ela é a melhor...   
- O que querem, seus trouxas? – disse o garoto fazendo ferver seus olhos em meio à escuridão. – Nem eu, nem Lestat deixaremos que vocês maltratem aquela menina!  
- Ora ora ora ora, então Lestat abrigou mesmo a menina do sol em Throne, hm?  
- Não interessa a vocês! – disse cheio de fúria.  
- A Legan interessa por demais... E consequentemente a nós também...  
- Infelizmente pra vocês, não é permitida a entrada de vocês onde ela se encontra! Adeus, e boas noites para vocês! – disse apurado em voltar e contar tudo a Lestat.  
- Mas aonde vais? – zombou Neth, aparecendo em sua frente.  
- Ainda é cedo! – completou Lucius o cercando.  
- Vou embora, não quero falatório com vocês. Nunca vão conseguir pegá-la de Lestat enquanto ela estiver em Throne! – disse desviando-se dos dois.  
- Não se prenda a detalhes, pequeno. – Nirius segurou-o firme pelo braço. Quem disse que nós vamos capturá-la a força? Lestat vai trazê-la a nós em troca de sua cria. O que acha?  
- Vocês são malucos! Eu fujo!  
- Não se esqueça que ainda não é um vampiro de verdade, menino... Não há chances de você fugir. Levem esse fedelho à torre sul de Throne. Eu irei escrever à Lestat...  
-_ Lestat... _– sussurrou o garoto enquanto era carregado por Neth e Lucius sem esforço. - Estou ouvindo um... Um andar falho... E mais distante... escuto um gemido de dor... parece Isil...! – disse a fada fraca ao elfo que a segurava.  
- Isil? – parou e tentou ouvir o que a fada anunciava. – Está delirando menina? Se eu, um elfo treinado, não ouço nada, uma fada princesa não ia ouvir!  
- Estou dizendo... Ela está...  
- Estão todos bem? – interrompeu o ninfo atravessando a neblina, que agora era leve e permitia que o grupo todo se enxergasse bem.  
- Sim! Parece que ele não chegou a atacar Owëna por sorte dela. Estava sozinha, era uma presa fácil na neblina! – respondeu o elfo pegando Owëna no colo.  
- Ótimo! Precisamos voltar a Inwëgallas! A princesa Fayen foi ferida!  
- Ela está bem? – perguntou o elfo seguindo o ninfo com Owëna.  
- Ainda não sabemos. Ela está inconsciente desde o ataque. Está pálida feito cera, até o médico de nossa equipe está celoso pela vida dela. Devemos voltar imediatamente! Aw, a rainha Cownëe vai ter um ataque quando souber...  
- Estamos perto da praia... Não estamos? – afirmou a fada. – Posso ouvir um navio ao longe... O barulho do casco contra as ondas... É o barco de Matt! Tenho quase certeza... Mas... Está diferente... Tudo está tão... silencioso...  
- Ih, não há dúvidas... Você está delirando... Está ouvindo coisas... É melhor mesmo a gente chegar ao porto dos ninfos logo.  
- Se me permite um comentário, sr.Tharnion... Se a garota não estiver deveras correta, seremos obrigados a acampar entre as montanhas. Com o tanto de criaturas que rondam a cá, e como provaram para nós há pouco, não sobreviveremos nem se quer mais uma noite. 

- Ah, muitos bons dias, senhor ex-capitão... Espero que esteja adorando a estadia... Está gostando de ficar a cá comigo e vendo meu comando sobre essa banheira velha? Oh, mil perdões... Esqueci-me que no momento não podes falar... – disse o inescrupuloso March ao acordar e ver Matt amarrado e amordaçado em seu aposento. Livrou o pirata do lenço, que havia rachado completamente seus lábios.  
- Responda-me... Losevich... – disse o ex-capitão fraco. – Por que está indo em direção à terra das ninfas..? Não será bem visto por lá e pode até ser preso por eles. Vão logo notar que és um corsário a comandar um navio de piratas...  
- Muito bem dito, capitão "Crow". Mesmo amarrado e isolado, o nobre capitão ainda sabe a qual direção vamos. Pois vai me dizer que não sabe que sua irmã seqüestrou a princesa fada dos braços de sua desesperada e bondosa mãe...  
- Isil nunca faria isso se a fada não o quisesse!  
- Pois é isso que estamos esperando. Que a elfa saia de seu esconderijo e venha à essa banheira velha explicar tudinho pra gente. Ou melhor! Que a fada venha pedir ajuda a você no mar por não conseguir sobreviver sozinha! Assim, depois de vocês todos morrerem e a fada voltar pra casa, poderia caçar a elfa sem medo de matá-la. Como sabe, a cabeça dela, viva ou morta vale muito dinheiro...  
- Ladino... És um mercenário?  
- Corsário no momento, meu jovem! – disse o capitão irônico.  
- Então isso tudo é uma farsa?  
- Como você é inteligente! Pena que não vai poder falar isso pra ninguém, não é? Como será que seu amigo Robin ficaria ao saber disso? Será que ele ainda tenta organizar um motim para me tirar daqui depois daquele pescotapa que eu dei?  
- Você ainda há de morrer na ponta de minha espada e andando em minha prancha, desgraçado...  
- Oh! Ofendeu-me com essas palavras... – ironizou o mercenário.   
- Capitão, terra à vista e pessoas pedindo ajuda à Noroeste!  
- Ouviu, Crow? Serão seus amiguinhos? – sorriu.  
- Parece um grupo de ninfos! Uma fada e um elfo estão com eles! Estão agitados com a presença do navio. Devemos parar, capitão? – disse o pirata desanimadamente.  
- Sim, Smith. Ordene que Santiago prepare tudo para receber os convidados. E mande aquele moleque remar no bote até a praia para buscá-los.  
- Mas Robin ainda é garoto, não tem muita força nos...  
- Cale a boca e faça o que eu mando, marujo! – bradou o velho.  
- Sim, senhor capitão. – saiu raivoso o pirata.  
- Prestou atenção? Uma fada e um elfo entre eles. Eu chamaria de uma sorte azarada. Não queria achar a elfa assim tão fácil. É uma pena.  
- Quanto eles te pagaram, homem? Como pirata seguindo a mim poderia ganhar o dobro! Triplo! Talvez mais...  
- Cale a boca você também. Estou te dando atenção demais. E você fica muito melhor apessoado com esse lenço, senhor. – disse enfiando o lenço na boca do garoto até quase sufocá-lo. – Hoje é o dia que começo a ter minha liberdade...


	9. Cap8 Sequestro

**Olá**

**Gostaria de agradecer a review Ainda não havia tido o gostinho de receber uma  
Fiquei tão empolgada que acabei voltando a escrever (não escrevo desde 2005 /o/)**

**Enfim, espero que gostem e recomendem!**

**Aliás, adicionei alguns extras na primeira página da fic (UM CONTO MEDIEVAL)**

**Espero qeu gostem novamente!  
Well, vamos à fic!!**

**_Larc Owenl_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII -** _Sequestro..._

Um silvo agudo de dor pôde ser ouvido no grandioso e negro castelo de Throne. Porém, por estar na hora da caçada, apenas dois moradores do castelo puderam ouvi-lo: Lestat, ainda ao lado da elfa, e Louis, que tremera de leve, sabendo porquê e o quê fez aquele barulho. Agora tinha certeza de que Lestat a transformara. Tal silvo significava a morte do corpo da elfa com sua mente ainda viva.  
Longos instantes de silêncio se seguiram ao som, que se propagou indecifravelmente no eco vazio do castelo. Lestat fitava cada reação, cada último resquício de vida que se esvaia do corpo da elfa. A face e as mãos, antes coradas, deram espaço à uma palidez plena, rosada ainda apenas nos lábios e nas maçãs do rosto, o que intrigava Lestat.  
- Desperte... Garota do sol... - disse ele, molhando de leve os olhos da elfa, que tremendo levemente, atendeu ao seu criador.  
- Onde... o que... quem é você!? - disse repentinamente se erguendo e apontando as longas unhas para o homem em sua frente.  
- Sou o homem que a matou... - disse Lestat seriamente, recuando o corpo ao ver os olhos violetas da elfa esbravejarem assombrados logo em seguida. - Porém sou também seu salvador!  
- Isso é ridículo! Que raios de lugar é aqui? E voc... - disse sem conseguir agüentar seu próprio corpo. - Raios de noite... Se fosse dia, eu te...  
- Você queimaria antes de fazer isso. Agora acalme-se para que eu possa...  
- Queimar? Como poderia se sou...  
- Podemos cessar as interrupções, se isso não lhe incomodar, mademoiselle?  
- Certo... Deixarei que se explique... - disse, voltando a se deitar. - Estou... zonza demais pra falar...  
- Sou Lestat, elfa. Sou um ser da noite, como podes imaginar.  
- "Um... vampiro??" - pensou, seus olhos quase saltando as órbitas de temor. Estava tão anestesiada por algum motivo que nem se quer poderia reagir caso aquele ser tivesse más intenções.  
- Anh... Não é educado não dizer seu nome à alguém que acaba de se apresentar à você... - tentou acalma-la sorrindo, ao ver a expressão da elfa.  
- Sou... Sou Marine Davill...  
- Mentira...  
- Como...?  
- Posso ver em seus olhos. Está com medo e mentiu pra que eu não soubesse nada referente a você. Pode dizer a verdade... Mais mal do que lhe fiz... Não poderei fazer...  
- O que quer dizer...? Aquela dor... Você me...  
- Exatamente.  
- Por quê?!  
- Não pude deixar você morrer.  
- Por que não? Nem me conhece! Eu... sou um ser reverso à vocês!  
- Foi algo quando te vi. Não sei, mas eu...  
- Lestat!! - a porta foi escancarada por um Louis levemente vermelho de nervoso com um panfleto em uma das mãos e com a outra apontava pra uma adaga em forma de ankh cravada na porta de seus aposentos. - Aqui está a verdadeira história da sua amiguinha... - disse arremessando violentamente o panfleto no rosto de Lestat. - E aqui está a conseqüência que havia lhe dito. - disse fazendo questão de se retirar. - Legan já sabe de seu novo brinquedo.  
- O que? Como? - encarou as costas do seu mestre desaparecendo na escuridão do corredor, logo após mirando a folha amarelada que lhe fora atirada. - Então você é Isilmëwa Windë, Princesa dos Elfos? Você não me tinha dito nada disso!  
- Você não perguntou! - respondeu fazendo uma careta de birra.  
- O que a princesa dos elfos fazia na fronteira entre Morth Mineth e Inwëgallas? E como foi acabar envenenada por um veneno mágico, especialidade das fronteiras de Astarte, o reino das fadas?  
- É uma longa história, você não estaria disposto a ouvir.  
- Ah, e como estaria! - contrariou-a. – Como sabe, minha vida é eterna. Pode começar.  
- Se é o que quer...  
Contrariada, a elfa começou então a contar sua história ao vampiro detalhadamente, o vampiro sem piscar nem uma vez sequer para não perder nenhum detalhe. Começou com sua saída do reino para fugir do trono, o trabalho para a rainha das fadas em Anatel, a fuga pelo Royal Port através do Dark Merville, o navio de seu irmão Matt, a fuga da princesa e finalmente sua procura por ela, que a levou naquele ponto. A jornada daquela menina havia sido por demais estranha e perigosa, mas aquela garota parecia ter determinação o bastante para terminá-la. Mesmo que ainda não parecesse ter realmente acreditado que não era mais um ser vivo como antes. O Vampiro ouvia tudo o que a elfa dizia, fazendo algumas perguntas quando ela pausava sua narração para respirar longamente antes de continuar. Ficaram assim nesse quase monólogo por muitos minutos.  
- E foi isso.  
- Essa certamente foi a história mais estranha que já ouvi! Realmente uma pena terem se separado...  
- E você?  
- Eu o quê?  
- Vive sozinho aqui com aquele cara de antes?  
- Bom, somos em vários aqui. Oito na realidade. Mas somos meio briguentos.  
- Briguentos?  
- É, não acreditamos nas mesmas coisas. Pode-se dizer que somos duas tribos diferentes vivendo sob o mesmo teto. Quatro de nós cuidam do leste de Morth Mineth, outros quatro cuidam do oeste.  
- Quem era aquele de antes?  
- Aquele era Louis, meu irmão e criador. Digo criador porque foi ele quem me transformou no que sou hoje. Assim como eu fiz com você... e quase o fiz com Larc.  
- Larc?  
- Meu pupilo. Ainda não se tornou um vampiro de verdade. Penso que ele não gostaria disso.  
- E por que o fez comigo? - a face da elfa se franziu, mostrando que ela não esquecera do assunto.  
- No seu caso foi diferente. Você ia morrer. Sua mente estava morrendo e eu a ressuscitei. Seu corpo curei com ervas, mas a mente... Essa adoecia aos poucos. Foi a única alternativa.  
- E esse Larc? Onde ele está agora? Quem é aquele Legan de quem o tal Louis falou? - ao dizer isso, a elfa viu o rosto de Lestat se franzir, virando rapidamente pra porta.  
- Pensando nisso... Pedi a Larc que fosse buscar mais água e ervas curativas para você, mas ele está deveras atrasado. E Legan é o líder do outro "bando". Diabos, Louis me avisara de um recado. Acabei não o lendo. - recordou, levantando-se e indo até a porta. Seu rosto ficou num tom mais branco conforme lia, se é que isso era possível nas faces cor de cera de Lestat.  
- O que houve? - a elfa se reergueu na cama novamente.  
- Raptaram Larc... E querem você como resgate...


End file.
